


Two Roads Diverge (That Fork In The Road …)

by Aoife, IShouldBeWriting



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [24]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Benjamin & Andrew Mean Well - Hamish I Have Doubts About, Character Asks: When Did Being Pregnant Mean I Stop Getting To Make Decisions?, Community: 31_days, Cultural Differences, Gen, Marriage Politics, Outbreak of Theocratic Patriarchy, Pregnant Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor refuses the Silesia commission for reasons of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads Diverge (That Fork In The Road …)

"I'm sorry, Sir, I have a _Duty_ here on Grayson." Honor shook her head, subtly emphasising the real regret she felt at the refusal, and then looking to Benjamin, who had allowed his shoulders to relax at her statement, nodded softly.

"Honor, -"

"That would be _Steadholder Harrington_ to you, Admiral." Something flashed in White Haven's eyes at the snap in Benjamin's voice; the crisp reminder that the junior officer he'd come to recall to Manticorian service was one of this man's great nobles, and his sworn Champion as well. "You do realise that to refuse this offer will mean effectively giving up your Manticorian commission, Steadholder Harrington?"

Honor tilted her head to her Protector minutely, and Benjamin barely suppressed a laugh. "You ask the Lady to give up the defence of her home and child to another, and all you offer her instead is command of a Q-ship fighting pirates, Admiral." He could see the Manticorian working through his potential responses to that and discarding them as insulting to the man in front of him. He actually respected the Admiral for how little of those thoughts he allowed to show on his face, and for his lack of a response.

There was something almost … broken sounding in White Haven's voice at the next question. "You have a child, Steadholder Harrington?" Benjamin shot a pointed glance at Andrew LaFollet, where the other man stood behind his Steadholder, and was relieved to see the other man stand his ground.

Honor's eyes flicked quickly to Benjamin, before answering White Haven's question. "In four months, Admiral."

"While I respect your Beowulfian heritage, Lady Harrington, surely you aren't intending to carry the child yourself to term, -" White Haven sounded almost too reasonable, and looking at his Protector's face, Andrew didn't even to ask permission to intervene.

"You will not presume to dictate My Lady's choices, Admiral. Regardless of the world of her birth, or to whom she may hold commission, this is not something which you may interfere. This is our world, sir, to which you have come as a Supplicant, and the child which Lady Harrington carries is a child of Grayson, and her heir. To be blunt Earl White Haven; the child whom you are so careless of, will be born to hold titles more important than your own." The armsman's voice was soft, but carried within it a lethal edge.

The Admiral's neck flushed where it showed above the collar of his uniform. "You have a duty to us, Captain. What would Raoul think of you turning your back on the career he fought so hard to save?"

"Be careful of your words, Admiral, that sword that just reached for cuts both ways. Raoul Courvosier, told my cousin, before his death that he considered Lady Harrington the closest thing he had to a child of his own. The man whose words you are twisting, died to save this planet, Admiral, so you might just want to think a bit more careful before trying to suggest that he would want Lady Harrington to put duty above the safety of her home and child. This interview is over, and I suggest you get off this planet before you make the mistake of stepping on your sword as well, Admiral." Benjamin made a tiny gesture and two of his personal armsmen herded a very stiff White Haven out of the chamber.

The door had barely shut, when Honor's tirade began, and Benjamin was glad she had left Nimitz at Harrington.

"How dare you -"

"No, My Lady, how dare he! It is well past time the Manticorian Navy gave you your due; and Raoul thought of you as his daughter and I do to - and with that in mind, how dare any of them come and try and tell you what you will or will not do with your heir?"

Honor's fears tightened. "What right do you have, Benjamin? These choices are mine to make. As is how I will carry, bear and raise my child. I'd thought you'd managed to do better than to fall back on patriarchy, damn you."

Benjamin pinched the bridge of his nose and his shoulders shook. He didn't look up. He couldn't; and in someways, that made it worse. Honor sputtered, about to begin again and he held his hands up.

"Truce. Truce, My Lady. I forget myself and given how many times my wives and I have endured this same argument, I of all people should have known better."

"You won't dare be implying that -"

"No, I'm stating a fact - as much as you'd prefer not to admit Honor, you're no less female than either of my wives and currently as pregnant as Elaine; and as such just as vulnerable to pregnancy's side effects." Two spots of bright colour appeared on Honor's cheekbones, making her look ridiculously young.


End file.
